


【光拉哈】星河夜曲

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 公式战士光X古·拉哈·提亚2. 无剧透温馨向萨雷安魔法大学paro，有设定bug，别较真
Kudos: 4





	【光拉哈】星河夜曲

  
01  
  
如果有人问光之战士是谁，那可不得了，艾欧泽亚男女老少都得抢着回答。他拥有无数赞誉、功勋与荣耀，所到之处无一例外均会刻写上他的名字与传奇。此刻，这位闻名遐迩的大英雄不知为何淡出了公众视线，没人知道他的确切行踪，专业狗仔记者也无法抓住他的行踪。  
那也没办法，毕竟不是谁都有能力搞一艘足够结实且能抗寒防水的船只，备齐将近半月的清水粮食，从龙堡内陆低地起航，在绯汐海一路北上，穿过最凶险的海沟海峡与迷雾重重的无浪之海，这才算是追上了光之战士一半的旅程。在你面前是全海德林最严谨的学术之国旧萨雷安，如果没有获得正式申请，怕是连岸都踏不上去就会被一群举着火球魔法的老古董们赶回来。  
而光之战士，就在这座岛屿的某一处。现在的他可不是艾欧泽亚耳熟能详的大英雄，而是偌大图书馆中潜心学习的普通人。常伴左右的重斧杳无踪迹，兽皮铠甲也换成了尼龙布料制成的修身长衣，白领口整齐无折痕，脸庞干净发丝清爽，再加上摊平在面前的一本厚书，全然一副三好学生的标配。  
只有经得起推敲的才是真实，假象永远撑不住台面，光也不例外。他用手肘支撑着脸庞，半阖着眼颇有节奏地点头，看似一副醉心阅读学习的模样，实际早就不知道神游到了哪片湖泊旁甩竿钓鱼王去了。来回巡逻的管理员看到了，悄声踱过来，挽起袖子用手掌罩住光的后脑勺，用力往下一按：“要睡要发呆回寝室，占着位置不用不如让给别人！”  
猛烈摇晃让光立刻清醒了，他慌乱地站起来，用袖口擦了擦口水，看到周围人的视线都聚集在自己身上后尴尬地傻笑，灰溜溜合上书跑出了图书馆。  
身后一片唏嘘，人们窃窃私语地议论说：“看，这就是那位快要挂科了的体能特长生。”  
  
02  
  
光会进入萨雷安魔法大学学习实属奇缘。  
生活太平淡就总有群人想玩点花样，搞学术的也不例外，看书看到老眼昏花时总会想找点新鲜事休息下眼睛。大陆几所知名学府中，也不知哪家突然提出要搞体能素质评价，增强学生们的综合教育水平。放眼望去，伊修加德神学院有龙骑团撑腰；东方多玛私塾课余教授武士之道；乌尔达哈医学院常奔波看诊；拉诺西亚秘术师行会天天和楼上战士们切磋。看似最羸弱的格里达尼亚幻术师，也因为时常寻找深藏林野的元灵而身手矫健，飞跃峭壁连气都不喘。  
这可愁坏了萨雷安魔法大学的高层，本来发量就稀疏的教授们差点搓下来最后几根白发。为了不太过丢人现眼，他们开始在学生中寻找参赛者。能被这所学校录取的孩子各个聪颖出众，他们精通以太学，熟知天文星象，历史倒背如流，能说会道，学术竞赛上从未有过萨雷安学子悔恨的眼泪。此时，却没人敢站出来一步为学校争光，毕竟好学生大多是忠贞的室内派，别说参加体能判定，让他们出门围着校区溜达一圈都有人要掏出魔法道具代步。  
在名声存亡之际，贤人路易索瓦·莱韦耶勒尔从艾欧泽亚归来，紧随其后的不是别人，正是活跃于远方大陆的知名冒险者——光之战士。  
无论是会客厅精致华美的穹顶，会客椅上的天鹅绒软垫，纤细到仿佛一用力就会捏碎的茶杯柄，还是头戴高帽目光如炬的老者们，这些都是光从未见过的事物，无一例外让他感到压抑而窒息，如果不是路易索瓦在场，他恐怕会转身就跑。长者们寒暄间，有人为他端上红茶与巧克力曲奇，光也只是木讷地点头致谢，要知道往常招待他的都是军营里的硬板凳，战地也没什么滋味的口粮和白水，但与之相伴的总有笑容和趣闻，现在却只有冰冷而充满质疑的视线，连瓷杯里的红茶都冷了几分。  
贤人路易索瓦认为光有必要潜心学习以太学，毕竟不是所有的事都能靠蛮力解决，此次带他回岛正是准备推荐他入学。正好又碰到体能比赛，光之战士的加入势必能为萨雷安魔法大学驳回颜面。贤人不慌不忙地摆出所有论点论据，依次说明后给出定论：“综上所述，我认为让光之战士成为萨雷安魔法大学中的一员百利无一害。”  
老派学者可无法苟同。无论光之战士再强再有名，在他们眼中仍是一介扛着斧头的莽夫，这种人又怎么能通过以高难度出名的入学考试，成为魔法大学的一员呢？  
这世界太吵了，光知道耳边所有的探讨都和自己有关，明明身处话题中心他却感不到丝毫参与感，反而成了唯一的局外人。他百无聊赖地往窗外看，萨雷安属温带海洋性气候，天气潮湿多雨，植被繁茂葳蕤，啁啾鸟鸣从窗户缝飘进来，更让光的心思不安分起来。他承认路易索瓦是为他着想，只是连他本人都怀疑能否适应这种严肃的校园生活。  
百感交集之时，树荫间闪过两点莹绿色辉光，又立刻消失在叶片丛中。光愣住了，他俯身往窗边凑，那两点绿光仿佛也察觉到人的视线，快速在枝杈间移动，忽闪着远离，没过多会又重新飘回光眼前。起初，光以为这是什么魔法道具，毕竟这里是萨雷安，会出现什么都不稀奇。他趁人不备悄悄推开窗户，刚探手去够那两个烁动的光点，就看到有金属色泽从绿光后浮现。  
高挑的羽毛形事物，尖细的喙，再加上不属于自然界的荧光绿。光猛地想起在船上听到的坊间传闻，说萨雷安本国因为植被茂密栖息着不少猫头鹰，有些疯狂魔法师会捕捉这些聪慧的鸟类进行魔法实验，而死去的猫头鹰受到以太的污染变身妖异死而不僵，久久徘徊于旧萨雷安的深林中等待人类现身。  
这莫非就是猫头鹰的妖异吗！光腾地站起来，力道之大甚至碰洒了桌台上的茶杯。  
理所当然，全屋人的视线都汇聚在了他身上，甚至有些老教授的脸色都泛起了青黑。“我们奔波一路，他肯定已经很累了。”路易索瓦前来解围，他拍了拍光的肩膀说：“没什么事了，你先去休息吧。”  
光巴不得从令人压抑的空间里逃脱，忙不迭地点头，和各位长辈道别后拎着斧头就跑出门。有妖异在校区内活动可是头等大事，在学生遇袭前一定要消灭才行。光按照记忆跑到户外树林下，妖异也不傻不会总停留在同一棵树上，他只好挨个爬上树杈找寻。  
正当光起劲爬树时，一阵叶片摩擦的窸窣声从不远处传来。“你在找什么吗？”有人说话的声音，光急忙抬头，看到他苦苦寻找的绿眼猫头鹰就在头顶上方的树顶。他想都没想抡起斧头就想砍，没料到那妖异身手如此矫捷，转眼就就跳到旁边的树干上。  
海风吹散了盘踞在岛国上空的乌云，日光从繁茂林荫间洒下，照在“妖异”身上。光不可置信地揉眼，在他面前的可不是什么普通鸟型妖异，而是长着手足的人形，甚至生着颇具猫魅族特色的耳朵与尾巴，只是大半脸部生成了猫头鹰的模样，两点诡异的绿光在瞳孔位置不断闪烁着。  
人形“妖异”似乎对光的攻击颇为不满：“就算是传闻中的大英雄也不能随便动手打人啊，还好我躲得快，不然多危险！”远处的教学楼传来整点报时的钟声，他竖起耳朵，像是受到指引似的一跃而下，临走前还向光回头道别：“我们还会再见面的！”  
目送着他逐渐远去的背影，光之战士惊得嘴都合不上嘞。真不愧是旧萨雷安，连妖异都成精了！  
  
03  
  
在路易索瓦与其他几位拂晓老伙伴的推荐下，光之战士顺利成为了萨雷安魔法大学的学生，只是身份稍稍有些特殊，并非传统意义上的魔法学徒，而是体能特化型人才。光不需要参与高等级的魔法专项研究，仅参与基础授课即可，其他时间可以利用萨雷安的学术资源对自身进行提升。  
听上去挺不错，只是有条附加条件，期中期末测试必须按时参加并过及格线，不然将会按照校规劝退。这在魔法大学的正规学生眼中不算什么，别说及格，他们眼里只有全优。光之战士可不一样，在此之前他几乎没接受过正式的高等教育，只会基础书写、阅读和逻辑分析，所幸他脑子还算灵光又擅长自学，身边也有各路人才协助，倒也没在日常生活与战斗中遇到什么过不去的知识壁垒。  
现在就不同了，萨雷安的学术检测以困难闻名，翻开教学大纲：以太学进阶、星象研究 、亚拉戈魔科学历史、十二神信仰......光不紧不慢地合上书，认真思考起砍树造船靠两双手划船回到拉诺西亚的可行性。  
正当他面对高深课本伤透脑筋时，前日在林间遇到的绿光又从寝室窗外飘过。这次光点没有闪烁着离开，而是站在窗边的树干上，并抬手敲了敲玻璃示意想进去。光警觉地推开窗，看到人形抬腿迈进屋里。  
“看，我们又见面了。”他轻松地打招呼。光却没有任何反应，仍然皱着眉，颇具敌意地盯着他不放。  
“难道你不喜欢这个眼镜吗？萨雷安护目镜，我个人还挺中意的......”那人失落地叹气，伸手摘下遮住半张脸的金属饰物，露出本来的面貌。那副滑稽的硕大眼镜混淆了视听，他压根就不是什么猫头鹰妖异，只是一位普通的猫魅族青年，长及肩膀的红发束在脑后，长刘海遮住了半边眼睛，透过散碎的前发不难看出是一对罕见的青红异色瞳。  
光挠挠头：“你到底是谁，我们认识吗？”  
猫魅青年惊呼出声：“抱歉我还没有自我介绍过吧？我名叫古·拉哈·提亚，从今天开始担当你的助教，请多指教。”  
古·拉哈·提亚声称这份工作是他导师介绍的，他搞历史总要东奔西跑，缺考察经费是常态，平常需要找些零工多存点钱。  
光倒觉得他这个理由略显牵强，毕竟古·拉哈成绩在历史课可是一等一的优秀，尤其在亚拉戈相关历史造诣颇深，当助教实在是大材小用了些。不过这位可爱的猫魅青年似乎对其他来钱快的行当没什么兴趣，更迷恋于出力而不讨好的教书授课。提起当助教的经验，古·拉哈很自豪地拍拍胸脯：“无论多差的吊车尾我都教过，更何况还是艾欧泽亚赫赫有名的英雄阁下，期中期末考核根本是小意思！”  
及格重担在身，光也没有其他选择余地，只好接受了这位自己找上门的助教。古·拉哈乐得眉毛都打了弯，尾尖也在身后颤悠悠地摇摆：“如果你有什么特殊吩咐可以提前说。”  
“那以后别叫我什么英雄阁下了。”光挠了挠头：“稍微随意点就好。”  
“那.......”古·拉哈撑着脸思考，片刻后脸颊泛起微红，忐忑的揉捏手指骨，怯生生开口道：“那我，叫你光可以吗？”  
这称呼无论搁在哪里都显得格外亲昵，除了几位密友外还未曾有其他人这样称呼过光。光短暂怔住了，放在平常，他大概会略有反感吧，但面对眼前的红发猫魅青年，他却怎么也吐不出“不行”两个字。  
古·拉哈不安地又问了一遍：“可以吗？”  
光回过神，笑着答应：“嗯，请多指教。”  
  
04  
  
光对助教的确切工作内容一知半解，估计和战斗导师差不多，在学习期间给予辅导、解答疑问，最多再帮忙找找作业中的错误。以这些的标准判定，古·拉哈·提亚可绝不是什么称职的好助教。确实，他聪明到令人五体投地，授课耐心而细腻，只可惜思维跳跃性极强，解题思路也自有独方根本不按教材内容出牌，基本功本来就不扎实的光听了基本等于白听，最后还得靠自己去啃书找答案。  
抛去不太理想的助教工作，古·拉哈·提亚绝对是当朋友的最佳选择。他性格如阳光般爽朗，唇角总是带有上扬的弧度，一颦一笑都能驱散萨雷安天顶的乌云与拘束。光很喜欢看他笑，古·拉哈的笑容能让他暂时忘记学业的繁重。补习休息间，光总会掏出过去冒险途中的趣闻与他分享，没料到古·拉哈还有一副好嗓子，光说累了他就弹琴唱歌，全是关于英雄与勇者的神话故事，随随便便几星时就在欢声笑语中渡了过去，连小测试的红线都夺不走他们轻盈的心情。  
快乐时间总是度过得很快，结束补习偶尔会错过饭点，萨雷安魔法大学的餐食本就寡淡无味，去晚了只剩下连调味都基本没有的蔬菜和酸面包，这让体能消耗极大的光如何果腹。这时古·拉哈总会唐突离席，等光啃胡萝卜啃到反胃时才重新出现，与离开时不同他并没有空手而归，双手捧着竹篮子，嗅觉异于常人的光隔着老远就能闻到煎培根与鸡蛋沙拉的香味。  
古·拉哈快步跑回餐桌前，也顾不上喘口气，就把竹篮塞进了光的手中：“来，给你！”  
光馋得唾液分泌都旺盛起来，但又不好意思立刻上手，便问：“你从哪找来的这些？”  
“学校里有个料理研究室，我偶尔会过去帮帮忙，毕竟经常出远门风餐露宿的，填饱肚子的技能总要有。”  
“这些也是你自己做的？”光指了指三明治，发自内心感叹道：“手艺真不错。”  
不知为何，古·拉哈的脸一下就红透了。他不知所措地错开眼，两只手又叠在一起不安地揉搓着。“不、啊，不是我做的......对，是料理教室的负责人，看在我长得帅气又活泼的份上特意开了小灶！”  
“这么好？下次介绍给我认识认识呗。”  
“算了算了，那人特别害羞，不愿意交什么新朋友！把他吓到以后我们都没得吃啦！”  
难得闲暇的周日，古·拉哈便会化身导游带着光去各种稀奇古怪的地方长见识。他熟知校园内外每一寸乐土，不论是长满野果适合冒险的旷野，亦或是早已无人居住而覆满青苔的木屋，都在他的狩猎范围内。古·拉哈与传统意义上的学生略有不同，他同样喜欢学习阅读，闲暇时却更偏爱在户外度过。志同道合的两人会找机会远离人烟，前往僻静的秘密场所玩耍、学习或小憩。  
他们在湖区的树丛边散步，是古·拉哈的主意。萨雷安湖区湿润温暖，水草茂盛，不时有一两只苇鹣或白鹳从草丛里钻出来，扑棱着翅膀飞向湖心。湖边过于泥泞，落叶积压了很多，每走一步都像是踩在尚未成熟的奶酪里，必须多花些力量才能抬起腿。在光与软泥搏斗的时候，古·拉哈已经小跑到了很前面，他动作灵巧，毫不费力就跳到了高处的坡道上。  
“走慢点！”光有些急，想走快又碍于淤泥而失败，险些栽倒在地上。  
古·拉哈看见了，急忙跑回来抓住光的手沿着湖边往前走，至始至终都拽着他的手没有说，翠色的眸子在粼粼水光映照下亮晶晶的话。手掌相接时光能感觉到古·拉哈在紧张，他手心汗涔涔地发烫，还不停打着颤。“怎么了，这么紧张？”光话音刚落，古·拉哈忽然脚底打滑，身子也朝湖水边歪。光顿时慌了，冲上去拉住他的手想帮忙。  
慌乱中，古·拉哈还是没够到光的手而掉进湖里，瞬间眼前只看到泼溅的水和晃动的肢体。古·拉哈吓得呛了几口水，鼻腔里都是腥咸的泥沙味，氧气被水压从肺部挤出来化作细密气泡，顺着唇缝溢出来，他无助地想浮上水面身体又僵硬地不听使唤，越是扑腾越往深处沉。接着他感到手臂一紧，被人捞了上去结结实实堵着唇，氧气涌了进来，整个世界都浸在了水里。  
折腾回岸上的两人全身都湿透了，布料全贴在身上，勾勒出年轻人紧实利落的肌肉线条。出门前谁也没想到会需要换洗衣服。湖边气温较低，古·拉哈冷得猫耳都在打颤。光立刻脱下衣服，堪堪将水拧干后搭在他肩头说：“来，先换上我的吧。”  
古·拉哈愣愣接过仍带着体温的湿衬衣，又看了眼光赤裸的上半身，惊愕地瞪大眼睛：“你不会冷吗？”  
“没啥问题，大下雪天的伊修加德我都能裸奔，这气温算什么。”  
当古·拉哈换衣服时，本来都是男人应该不会介意这种琐事，光却依旧很贴心的转身不去看。衣物摩擦皮肤的窸窣声悄悄钻进耳里，他挠挠脸，朝身后吼：“脱下来的衣服扔给我，我帮你拧拧水！”  
黄昏到来时，两人已经换回了各自的制服，黏答答的呢绒衬衣贴在身上有着说不出的诡异。但他们已经累得没空在意，随便找了处干燥的草地坐下休息。怕古·拉哈觉得冷光拾来些干树枝点起篝火，他们脱下灌满湖水和淤泥的皮鞋，四只赤足相互叠在一起取暖。篝火炙烤脚心的惬意温度带来困倦感，两人肩并肩靠着，不一会便陷入浅眠，呼吸与梦境都融在了一起。  
恍惚间光呷了呷嘴，嘿嘿傻笑出声。在他的梦里，整片大陆都如同游乐场，有无数洞窟密林供他探险，到处都是没见过的风景，妖异魔物也强大到足以打上十几回合。走累了也不要紧，树上长得不是什么酸倒牙的野果，取而代之挂满了栖木饼干和巧克力球，盛满葡萄汁的浅溪上游着新鲜出炉的烤渡渡鸟，它们肚子里填满了煎牛肝菌。烤牡蛎和小土豆，还自觉用鸟喙往脊背上上了层薄薄的黄油。  
没人在他耳边唠叨考试成绩和作业质量，在这片大陆上，他和古·拉哈是最合拍的搭档，两人所向披靡，是梦中世界里无人不知无人不晓的冒险者。  
  
05  
  
期中测评成绩公布了。  
如血鲜红的不合格三个大字正贴在光脑门上，压得他终日垂头丧气，连满眼青翠的午饭都没有提意见，嘎吱嘎吱跟只兔子似的啃卷心菜。亲手教出来的学生没合格让古·拉哈的心情也难得阴郁，他捧着光的作业本仔细端详，还认真地用彩色笔圈圈点点方便未来学习。所幸老教授们看光战刚开始学习文化课网开一面，答应他只要接下来的占星学测试能合格就多给他次机会。  
占星学。光哀叹了一声趴在桌上，脑门和脸蛋上都留下了木桌的纹路。细数萨雷安魔法大学的课程，最让他心劳神伤的就是这门占星学。天空上的点点繁星对他而言与浅溪里的小蝌蚪没有太大区别，更别提根据星轨的运作来进行占卜预言。行吧预言就预言，大不了瞎扯几句话，还不能说大白话，要遣词优美，造句精巧，字里行间都要有着诗人的浪漫，光想起在拂晓某位天天吟诗从不好好说人话的年长精灵，心想，与其如此折磨还不如痛快点让陨石掉下来砸他脑袋上。  
“我大概有头绪了！”古·拉哈扔下笔记本，一头梳理整齐的发辫已经被他抓得乱七八糟，到处都在呲着碎头发：“你基本理论没什么太大问题，就是星象分析上漏洞百出，还有救！”  
“真的？”光将信将疑地扭过头：“教授评语可是写着无药可救四个字啊，没问题吗？”  
古·拉哈点头如拨浪鼓，他自信满满地拍了拍胸脯，扬言道：“嗯，相信我！”  
“那你说我要怎么做？”  
“总之先回寝室好好睡一觉。”  
光愣住了：“不应该学习吗？”  
古·拉哈俏皮地眨眼，压低声音凑到光耳边：“既然是占星学，那当然也要在满天繁星下学习才最有效率啦，子时记得起床，我带你去个绝佳的学习场所。”  
当晚熄灯后，古·拉哈灵巧地翻过层层铁栅栏，攀上古树轻轻敲响了光的窗户。约莫等了几秒钟，窗户从内部打开，就着暗淡的烛火可以看见光身穿方便活动的单衣，看来已经等候多时。“真的没问题吗？”他通过窗台爬到了树干上，不安地四下张望：“这么大晚上被抓住了是不是要惹上麻烦？”  
“嗯，肯定会的。”古·拉哈想都不想就点头附和，大黑天光都能看到他侧颈冒出来的汗珠：“之前我大半夜爬墙出去探险时被抓住了，第二天让宿管一通臭骂，还受罚打扫了三天的盥洗室！”  
“呜哇，好狠......”  
听到光为自己的遭遇感到冤屈，忆起陈年旧事的古·拉哈喉口哽住了。萨雷安向来教育学子严谨守序，就算是亲密的学姐也只是象征性安慰了两句，叮嘱他好好完成工作，不要再动中途跑路的花花肠子。自始至终，古·拉哈都不需要任何人站出来替他减轻处罚，他就像每个年轻人一样，在吃瘪而心情抑郁时希望有位同伴能同他一起抱怨舍监有多么冥顽不灵，声讨教授们留的论文是多么繁重而毫无意义。  
除此之外，他别无他求。  
幽闭夜色赦免并包容了满溢的悲伤，光只听到一声短促的抽泣声，并未注意到古·拉哈慌忙用袖口抹去眼眶内水痕的小动作。  
“你怎么了吗？”光摸着黑凑上来，手搭在了古·拉哈的肩膀上。  
“没什么。”古·拉哈揉了揉眼眶：“只是在想能认识你真的太好了......”  
群星在夜空中交替着发出微弱的光辉，晚归的鸟兽在云层间穿梭，夜雾在青草的嫩尖上凝结成水珠沾湿了裤脚，夜风吹拂着两人的衣襟，一颗流星正好从天边滑落，落在遥远的山巅间。校舍已经被甩在了遥远的背后，一路上两人都没怎么说话，连光都全神贯注赶着路，生怕一不留神就踩到覆着青苔的枯木而坠崖死亡。古·拉哈一路走走停停，用手去轻抚树干上的记号，而后指了指山间小径的尽头道：“不远了，就快到了。”  
光瞥了眼漆黑的尽头，打趣问：“真的吗？”  
“当然是真的！”  
“那我们可得走快些，不然天都要亮了。”  
光的眼睛已经习惯了黑暗，他快走几步上去握住古·拉哈的手腕，带领他在幽深山林间穿梭。夜雾凝结成的露水打在额头上，矮小带刺的灌木丛划破了裤脚。光走得飞快，弥漫在树木间的山雾都因为他的步伐而流动起来，扑在古·拉哈脸上，稀薄的雾气让呼吸都变得困难，昏暗的空气中可以闻到引人困倦的山百合沉浮的香味，他不得不将全部交在光手上，仿佛这只手就是深渊中唯一的绳索。而光也已经松开紧攥手中的腕骨，转而牵起了他的手掌，掌心汗涔涔地贴在一起，烫得古·拉哈脸都发起了烧。  
等脚底的落叶逐渐变薄变少后，光推开一株矮小的罗兰梅，抬脚迈上一阶高台走到山丘的尽头。视界蓦然亮了起来，夜幕澄蓝如海，上面遍布了碎钻般闪耀的璀璨银河。这份难以言说的磅礴景色让光不自觉地停下脚步，问道：“是不是前面那里？”古·拉哈向光视线的方向望去：幽暗的无边树林终于看到了尽头，星光点亮了视野，一栋崩塌的塔形建筑在道路尽头等待着旅行者的到来，连群星都在那里稍作休憩。  
这真的是一个美丽的夜晚。  
正如古·拉哈所说，这里确实是最佳的星体观测场所，比校内那些高耸的观星台还好。就算在天狼星灯塔顶上光也从未如此贴近过星空，天空垂得很低，繁星就在唾手可及的眼前，一丝碍眼的云朵雾气都没有，星星移动的轨迹比课本上的图示还要简单易懂。  
古·拉哈从随身携带的行囊中取出一盏煤油灯，火焰在黑暗中忽明忽暗闪烁不停，像是一颗遗落在繁华人间的暗哑星辰。昏黄灯火为两人碰在一起的脑袋镀上黄金，夜色朦胧了轮廓正留下一弯蜜色的曲线，摊在两人之间的占星学课本也被映得泛黄，如同一只慵懒的猫。  
学习间，古·拉哈耳朵竖了起来，毫无征兆地用肩膀撞了下光的胳膊：“你知道吗？这建筑是魔法大学旧校区仅存下来的建筑，连校史上都没有记录。好像曾经是历史系的校舍，因为实在是太过偏僻，败落了也没人记得来拆除。”  
“原来如此。”光从书本中抬起头，欣赏起山丘上的断壁残垣：“难怪有种活生生的历史感。”  
听到光的赞许，古·拉哈开心地尾巴尖都左右甩了起来：“你喜欢就好，我还是第一次带人来这里。”  
“难道是传说中的秘密基地？”  
“都和你分享了就不算秘密基地了吧！”  
光恍然大悟，他用笔杆戳了戳紧皱的眉心：“要不学习完你打我两下？我知道打哪里能短暂失忆并不会对大脑造成伤害。”  
古·拉哈被光那副让人猜不透是认真还是玩笑的表情吓坏了，他跳起来抢过那杆钢笔，音量都提升了几分，在夜空下如雷霆般震耳。“那不行！”他吼道：“万一伤到你可怎么办！而且，打失忆了岂不是会把今晚整个忘掉吗！”  
“啊，确实，如果把今晚学的东西全忘了下次考试就完蛋了。”  
“不光是考试的问题吧，还有别的......”一双猫耳耷拉着收进发中，尾巴也垂下来，红色的毛发也暗淡下来。古·拉哈似乎无意在光面前隐藏情感，一言一行都在宣告着悲欢，耿直到惹人怜爱。  
某种暧昧朦胧的冲动从光的心底萌芽，一路攀援到脑部，控制了他的神经。光懵懵地抬起手捏揉他柔软的耳廓，指腹瞬间臣服于猫耳如丝绸般的感触，他深吸口气，用轻到不可听闻的笑音问：“你不希望我忘记今晚的事？”  
“嗯........”  
静谧夜幕下，两颗年轻的心正在发疯似的生长。  
  
06  
  
隔日，光因为迟到而被请到了教师办公室喝茶。  
实地观星实在过于有趣，迫使他们在山丘顶上逗留了很久，等到天蒙蒙亮已经困得睁不开眼睛，两人便和衣睡在了草丛上。夜雾在青草的嫩尖上凝结成水珠，打湿了本来有些硌人的草皮，躺上去的触感并不亚于高档的天鹅绒羽床，鼾声很快就在山丘上空飘荡开来。现在想想，如果不是古·拉哈睡觉打了个滚衣角蹭到了光的鼻尖让他打了个喷嚏，他俩极有可能会在睡到日上三竿才真正醒来。  
尽管醒来后两人使出百米冲刺的速度往宿舍跑，那会距离早课还有一段时间，但还是败在了换制服这一究极大敌面前。古·拉哈发誓，他入学这么多年头还是首次燃起想把设计校服胸口那一串双排扣的服装设计师拉出来干掉的杀意。  
当日负责早课好巧不巧就是光最不擅长应对的占星学，负责授课的是以严格全校闻名的教授，她是位学者世家出身的女人，平常总忙于各项工作只有上课才能见她一面。听说她年轻时候还是全校一半男生的梦中情人，现在满头金发里混了白丝，在脑后梳了个光洁的发髻，眼角却连鱼尾纹都找不到。教授手里攥着教鞭，绷紧的手露出消瘦的骨节，一副恨铁不成钢地把光好一顿数落。  
还好，没吃教鞭，只是罚抄写五十遍各种占星卡面的意义，附加义务劳动一周，比想象中好太多。  
光结束约谈后教授让他把古·拉哈·提亚也顺带叫来办公室，为此光在教学楼下多等了一整个星时，等到他都在树下迷糊了一觉也不见古·拉哈出现。  
估计是错过了吧。光赶走驻足在他肩膀酣睡的雀鸟，拍掉落在衣襟上的落叶，临走前最后瞥了眼教学楼。那座萨雷安式的高塔型建筑安静屹立于绿荫间，背光让敞开的门扉如同吞噬活人的黑洞般狰狞，光打了个寒噤，快步离开了原地。  
第二天，第三天，第四天......整整一周，光都没有见到古·拉哈·提亚。  
  
07  
  
古·拉哈失联期间，光曾经去他宿舍楼下找过人。他用从地上随手捡起的小石子对准古·拉哈房间的玻璃砸，石子不仅精准命中目标，还在上面砸出了个窟窿。这么大动静总不会还听不到吧？光信心满满地在楼下等待，可惜等来的不是红发猫魅青年，而是抡着拐杖要跟他讲道理的宿管。  
可能在哪上课呢吧，等天黑了再来好了。光揉了揉脸上的淤青，默默在心里盘算起晚上的计划。  
夜色降临时，他蹑着脚从宿舍溜出来，又是翻墙又是爬树躲过一众巡逻员才侥幸来到巴尔德西昂委员会的寝室前。古·拉哈的房间在立方体建筑物的拐角处，他说那里虽然日照时间不长但是到黄昏前总有懒洋洋的金红色日光洒进来，那时整个房间都会像镀了金一样，好看得很。  
光晃晃脑袋将古·拉哈的影子逐出思维，他搞不懂为何这些鸡毛蒜皮的闲谈都能清晰记得，只知道自己很想他，想现在就要见到他，把他那对毛茸茸的猫耳朵攥在手里捋。  
校区的夜色比实际要暗许多，这多要归功于葳蕤的绿荫。光凭着记忆挨个数窗户，从侧面开始数二层第五个就是古·拉哈的房间，周边的窗户全都灯火通明，唯独属于古·拉哈的那扇比小树林还黑，白天打碎的那块玻璃呲着牙，锐利边缘反着清冷的月光，在万家灯火中格外醒目。  
古·拉哈·提亚不在。  
光在寒风里站了许久，直到最后一盏灯也熄灭也不舍得离去。黑暗中，立方体的切面上亮起一抹光。刚开始，光还以为是古·拉哈回来了，他急匆匆跑上去看，才发现那根本不是灯火，而是一颗悬在低空处的暗星。闪烁未停的孤星挣扎着，朝着漫天黑夜发出孤独而缄默的咆哮。  
  
09  
  
既然古·拉哈不见了踪影，那补习该怎么办呢？  
光抱着疑问按时来到两人补习常去的空教室。他特意稍早到达，装模作样翻书预习，脚底却在惴惴不安地拍地板。约定时间到来之际，有脚步声从远至近停在了教室门口，光探头去望，却只看到门打开一条细缝而并没看到人的身影。  
莫非见鬼了？战士的直感让光警觉起来，握住手边最适合做武器的词典随时准备迎击。  
“你在看哪里？”  
有陌生的声音从桌面水平之下传来，光闻声低头，这才注意到脚边站着一位拉拉菲尔族女性。她并未穿着学校配给的制服，而是身着一件鹅黄色的风衣，内衬是深蓝色长裙，风衣帽子顶上的耳朵几乎要赶上她半人高，光极度怀疑是为了撑身高而为之。  
“抱歉抱歉。”光急忙弯腰道歉，就这样还是以高高在上的姿态俯瞰着她：“刚才在发呆，没注意到你来。”  
拉拉菲尔族的女性倒是大度，她并未表现出任何愤怒，翻身爬上椅子坐好，光这才注意到她手里拿着的正是自己的笔记本。“拉哈因为一些私事暂时离开了萨雷安，以后由我代为辅导你的功课，我是他的学姐，就叫我可露儿就好。”  
光呆愣愣地嗯了一声，实际他什么都没听进去，从“拉哈因为一些私事暂时离开了萨雷安”这句往后他的听觉就失灵了，只剩下蚊虫振翅般的嗡鸣声在耳畔回荡。眼看可露儿已经翻开课本准备讲课，光陡然站起来，动作之大甚至掀翻了椅子。  
“请、请问他是遇到什么事了吗！”光急得声音都发不利索，舌头好像舔了雷元精一样发僵发麻。  
可露儿顿了片刻，将手指贴在下唇思考：“我以为你会比我更清楚他离开的原因嘞，拉哈离开前我也问过原因，他只是嘿嘿傻笑，说什么他欺骗了你，不配继续留在你身边了。”  
“欺骗？”光抓抓头发，想破脑袋也想不出个所以然。  
“虽然他到底骗了你什么我不清楚，我只知道他被老师叫过去数落了一通，估计是埋怨他没起到助教的正面作用吧。唉，你别看拉哈天天嬉皮笑脸有点不靠谱，他实际上是很认真负责的孩子哦。你是他的学生，他没能教导好反而让你受到责罚，为此感到低落也是意料之中。”  
听完可露儿这番话，光惭愧到恨不得找条地缝钻进去。确实，古·拉哈总带着他到处玩，补习却一次都没落下，他也逐渐抓到了些窍门，传授的知识比先前简单易懂很多，而光却只依靠这一周不过两次的课外辅导，平日看书自习的时间仍少得可怜。  
哪怕再用功一点，考试成绩可能就不会这么糟糕，古·拉哈可能也就不会唐突离开，现在也会坐在桌对面的椅子上，微笑着与他对谈吧。  
然而，美好的臆想在现实面前也只是永远得不到解答的伪命题罢了。  
“先别想这么多了。”可露儿拍了拍光的肩膀，安慰道：“拉哈临走前希望我能让你的成绩变好，既然我答应了就会做到，等他自己的事忙完了自然会回来。”  
“我要去找他......”  
“嗯？”  
不再是朦胧的呢喃，光重新用一种坚定果敢的声音重复说：“我说，我要去找他。”  
可露儿的情绪也跟着光一起激起波澜，她站在椅子上，叉着腰，展现出不符合身高的威严感。“别开玩笑了，你说要找，艾欧泽亚那么大没个目标从何找起？”  
“那就从最近的地方找起。”光的语气异常平静，仿佛他不是在讨论如何在广袤大陆上找人，而是在自家后花园玩捉迷藏。他掏出随身携带的地图随手指了指离萨雷安最近的港口，一改往日有些木讷的神色抖擞起精神，蓝眸如猎鹰般通透敏锐：“比如田园郡如何，我记得那里是萨雷安的殖民都市，船只往来频繁，任何想去内陆的人都要经过这里。”  
“你这么说倒是有可能，毕竟他还是学生想离校只能通过休学，田园郡有魔法大学的分校区，他在那里的可能性确实很高，不，肯定在那。”  
既然得到了认可，光便不再等待，他胡乱收起满桌狼藉，把鼓囊囊的行囊甩在肩膀上，离开前还朝可露儿挥了挥手：“那我走了。”  
可露儿迅速跳到地面，冲过去一把抱住了光的大腿：“你给我回来！”  
“别拦我我要把他扛回来！”  
“谁拦着你了，学习完我就放人！”  
奈何拉拉菲尔族的体格和力量都和人族差太远，光不费吹灰之力就把可露儿和自己的大腿分离开来，他一手拦住依依不饶的学姐，一手伸开去够门：“学习和找人哪个重要还用说吗！”  
“拉哈走之前说了希望你成绩能变好，你如果还是现在这种半吊子成绩他就算回来了也不会开心啊！”  
可露儿的确占理，醒悟过来的光即刻松开了按住学姐脑门的手，可惜已经太晚了，她额头前那两缕优雅卷发已经变成了四缕，并且弯曲方向大相径庭，杂乱无章。  
“而且前往田园郡的船刚走了一班，下一班是三星时之后，你如果真的要去我等会找人要张船票。”  
冲这一句话，光就决定静下心好好学习，他从来不是会平白辜负别人善意的王八蛋，从来不是。  
  
10  
  
从萨雷安本国到田园郡的距离看似不远，实际也坐整整两宿船。光的票是临时加的没有床铺，他也不介意，做冒险者的谁能保证每天睡到软床铺啊，不如说天天睡才会不安心，太平盛世委托量骤减是常态，他们吃乱世这碗饭的人生活太安稳就意味着要面临失业的危机。  
没床睡就睡储藏间、桅杆、楼梯拐角，这么大一艘船总不会没有能塞个人的地方吧？幸运的是光出海这几天晴朗无霾，风平浪静，北洋的气温也喜人，诺大船甲板就成了他的临时住所，除了船上的伙食难以恭维外他实在挑不出别的毛病。白天，他会找个背阴处学习阅读课本上的死知识，到了晚上就平躺在甲板上看星星。海面上的繁星虽赶不上山丘那么唾手可及，整片夜幕却因为地平线的存在而显得圆滑，体现出球形天体的特有弧度，比占星学家们手画出来的星象图要直观许多。  
光的勤奋好学引起了船长的注意，他把这位天天霸占着船甲板的大小伙叫到船长室，把罗盘摆在透明天花板下给他看：“光看天能学到啥，既然想学就得有些专业工具！”  
罗盘上的指针在光眼中和钟摆没有太大区别，自然也就不懂其中的奥秘，他狐疑地问：“这个是学什么的？”  
“你不是想学航海吗？光在外面看星星可学不会，需要地图和罗盘才能学透。”  
“哦，原来航海和星象之间也是有联系的啊......”  
“那当然啦，老练的船长出海甚至不需要带罗盘，光靠星象和潮汐就能判断出方向，只有我们这种门外汉才一天到晚盯着航海图不放。”  
附有魔法的罗盘表面闪着光怪陆离的亮点，光看得着迷，忍不住腼腆地笑笑：“我以为星星只和占星学有关系，唉那玩意我实在有些应付不来，如果那个也和航海一样好玩就好了.......”  
老船长哈哈大笑，猛拍这位晚辈的肩膀，震得船甲板都打晃悠。“孩子啊你还是太年轻了，听好了，知识这东西就跟没有脚印的雪原一样，大家身处同样的起点，不同的人会朝不同的方向走，走出些门道的人管自己踩出来的路叫学科，后面自然也就有人追随。你跟不上这条路说明前人踩出来的脚印比你鞋子的尺寸小，你走不下没关系，雪原那么大，你完全可以走出条适合自己的野路子绕到他们前头去。”  
光懵懵懂懂地点头，白天的学习让他体力消耗极快，脑子已经有些乏了，需要点时间才能将这么长一段话消化掉。  
看光的眸子已经出现了困倦的呆滞感，老船长便不准备再让他久留，按着他的肩，语气如同授予晚辈人生至理般深沉、慈爱：“记住，永远别放弃尝试新思路，无论是学业还是人际关系，换个角度总会发现全新的道路。”  
或许不一定永远是对的，但既然发现了，就一定会成为某种可能性的契机。  
一定。  
  
11  
  
一根赤红色的猫尾从田园郡角落的桉树间垂下来，如果抬头，很容易就会在满眼绿意中看到一抹柔和的绯红。  
古·拉哈·提亚百无聊赖地躺在粗树干上。教授的训导让他意识到自己并不是称职的助教，甚至起到了反作用，如果直接和光直说又怕拗不过他的劝阻，一时冲动申请来田园郡短期交换学习，强行拉开两人的距离。抵达田园郡前，古·拉哈听说这里发现了什么了不得的东西，本以为能改善下心情结果却毫无起色，看着挖掘出来的古物也提不起兴致研究，干脆找了棵树想上去午睡。刚躺好，协助挖掘的哥布林们便驾着铁皮车驶进城，车轱辘轰隆作响也就算了，货物也叮叮咣咣全撞在一起，吵得古·拉哈尾巴毛都炸开了花。  
哥布林们一直闹了整个下午，古·拉哈愣是睁着眼睛在树干上发了整下午呆，直到天边擦起了黑才反应过来，一天就这么悄无声息地溜走了。  
打了个哈欠，古·拉哈掏出随身笔记，边嘀咕边划拉了几下：“今天也没啥特殊情况，结束。”  
“什么算特殊情况？”  
“如果有什么能惊动整个萨雷安学术界的发现才算特殊情况。”  
“那怕是一百年也不会有几次吧。”  
精神全凝聚于笔杆上的古·拉哈点头赞同，约莫过了几秒他才意识到刚才的声音可不是幻听，而是近在咫尺的真实。他猛地转头，看到光不知何时也坐在了树枝上，正越过他的肩膀饶有兴趣地阅读考古记录。过量的震惊破坏了古·拉哈精妙的平衡感，他只觉脑子像是堆满了哥布林挖来的铁块般沉，摇晃了一下向前扑倒。  
如果不是光眼疾手快揽住了古·拉哈的腰帮忙保持了平衡，他极有可能会因此摔坏脑子，而萨雷安也将会损失一颗学术新星。古·拉哈柔软的脊背在光掌心弓起，像一只受了惊吓而无法动弹的猫，他使劲眨眼，眸子里混杂着难以置信和喜出望外。  
“你，唉？你怎么会在这儿！”  
“坐船来的啊，不如说想离开萨雷安本岛只有这一个方法吧。”  
“我不是在问方法！”情绪波动让好不容易坐稳当的古·拉哈再次丧失平衡，光干脆抓住他的胳膊将他整个人拽进怀里抱住，嗯，稳妥。过于亲昵的距离彻底打乱了让古·拉哈的固有节奏，他羞着脸刚想躲开，光的心跳就追上来，只好垂下头保佑面部不自然的发红不要被发现。“我是问，你为什么会来这里......”  
“关于这个啊。”光停顿片刻，抬头望了眼黄昏与夜幕交接处的点点星光，沉吟一声：“我来见你。”  
“快别说笑了。”  
“你不是我的助教吗，怎么擅自把工作丢给别人跑来这种地方逍遥？”  
“我、我教不好......可露儿学姐更擅长教课，她一定能帮到你。”  
“她教书确实有一手，晦涩难懂的古文也分析得很好理解，虽然只接受过一次辅导也能感觉到受益匪浅。”  
“那你......”  
手指按在唇上的触感打断了古·拉哈尚未说出口的后半句话，光做了个噤声的口型，浅声道：“不过，我想我的助教果然非你莫属。”  
“历史以外的东西我也只是半瓶子水晃荡......”  
“那如果是历史就行呗？”光煞有介事地清了清喉咙，竟模仿起老学究的架势挺起胸：“我们换个思路分析，你看，根据上课学到的光年理论，天空上闪烁的星光可能来自几百年，甚至几千年的过去。我们看到的，可能只是那些遥远过去的星星的尸体而已。由此可看出，学习占星也可以勉强算是在学习历史，归根结底你还是没转出你擅长的古代学圈子。”  
听罢，古·拉哈半晌都没合上嘴。“这太牵强了！”他咆哮着反驳：“萨雷安的占星学是要结合以太的一种魔法，学习星轨只是基础的理论知识，实际运用要通过天球仪模拟的宇宙本身来进行操作，和历史半点关系也搭不上！”  
“意思到了就行，别这么较真。”光抚平他激动上翘的猫耳，柔声道：“怎么样，心情稍微好些了？”  
“不行，我不能当你的助教。”古·拉哈的眼睛随着夜色沉下去，喉口哑得仿佛梗着块咽不下去吐不出来的海绵：“我、我欺骗了你，所以不配做你的助教......”  
“骗我什么？说之前的三明治是别人做的？”  
“不是那个，等等，你怎么会知道！”  
光不以为然地耸肩：“那么明显，猜不透才比较奇怪。既然不是这个的话，是什么？”  
事已至此，想继续瞒下去可是比登天还难，古·拉哈捂住滚烫的脸颊，用小到几乎可以忽略不计的音量缓慢解释：“我、我骗你说助教的工作是导师介绍来的，骗你说我是想靠这份工作积攒考古经费。实际上，我早在你还没有来萨雷安之前就听到过你的故事、事迹，总是对你充满好奇和向往。听说你正式入学了，我为了和你走得近一些，才会自告奋勇......”  
“提问，你是讨厌我，想看我一个吊车尾闹笑话才决定当我的助教吗？”  
“这怎么会！我、我是！”  
“那么，我给问题换个思路。”说着，光用手捧起古·拉哈的脸，用一种强硬而温柔的方式迫使他直视自己的眼睛。那双湛蓝而无瑕疵的眸子此刻在茜色暮云照耀下沾染了些许绯红，如同夕暮时海平面上明晃晃的碎影，那是一种动人心魄的美，多么忠贞不屈的灵魂也会为此折腰。  
  
12  
  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
  
13  
  
古·拉哈当时脸红得都快滴出血了，无奈光捧着他的脸跑不掉，踌躇良久还是轻而坚定地点头：“嗯，喜欢。”  
“为什么？”  
“你今天哪来这么多问题！”  
“搞学术的多问几个问题算什么？”光撇撇嘴，重复道：“为什么？”  
“哪有什么为什么，就......因为是你，所以，喜欢......”  
无奈、仿徨、羞愧到无地自容，这一切糅合起来却又是如此令人动容、动情。  
  
14  
  
光之战士在萨雷安魔法大学的进修时间只有短短一年。毕竟他的目标不是转职成魔法系冒险者，虽然也不是不行，但他实在不喜欢举着法杖原地不动光靠咬文嚼字进行攻击。轻抚着陪他奋战多年的勇悍斧，光露出发自内心的朴素笑意：“还是老伙计适合我。”  
完成基础知识学习后，光顺利毕业。成绩全是低空飞过，不过他也不在乎，毕竟走出校门了谁还会揪着成绩单不放呢？除此之外，他完美达成了入学时定下的职责：交出一份超出人类极限规格的体能报告书。据传，由于数值过于夸张其他几所学校联名控诉萨雷安学术造假，现在萨雷安正调动全校的知识储备去打官司，当然，这就是和光之战士毫无干系的后话了。  
光是在星六月的尾巴办完的毕业手续。同来时一样，肩上扛着个打过补丁的旧行囊，手里只拎着个没装满的箱子，背后挂着他的老战友。这个日子对萨雷安其他学生来说正是期末考前夕，大家忙得头发都要掉光了，更不会有人因为一位本就格格不入的异类的离开而感到悲伤。  
直达利姆萨·罗敏萨的船一个月只有珍惜的一班，光自然不会迟到，他早早在港口等待，发现除自己之外乘客数量少到感人，运气好的话他能毫无顾忌地打赤脚而无需担心船舱内其他乘客在意与否。汽笛声预兆着轮船的到来，光搬起行李，跟在人群后走上甲板，离开了萨雷安的土地。  
“你就准备这样不辞而别？”  
光闻声转身，一抹熟悉的洋红色闯入视线，并未在港口瞧见的古·拉哈·提亚矗立于船首像前的木栅栏上。他并未穿着魔法大学的尼龙长袍和皮鞋，取而代之的是精简干练的红色短上衣、过肘护手和耐磨的厚皮长靴，如果没有贤人纹身的加持，活脱脱就是一副普通冒险者的打扮。  
他的突然出现并未让光感到震惊，如同一切都是意料之中：“我也想和你告别，你不在校内我能怎么办？”  
“也对，不怪你。”古·拉哈翻身跃到甲板上，快步跑到光的身边：“这班船的乘客少真是太好了，从田园郡回来的船上全是人，比沙丁鱼罐头还要挤！所幸挤上去了，不然我还得孤零零在萨雷安留守一个月。”  
“怎么，你也要去利姆萨·罗敏萨？”  
古·拉哈点点头：“听说摩杜纳郊区的水晶塔调查团有了新进展，巴尔德西昂委员会担心古亚拉戈文明遭到破坏，特派我过去做调查团的监督员。说起来到时候可能会需要帮手，你如果没有别的安排要不要一起来？”  
“可以，在没收到拂晓特派的任务前我的时间全归你了。”  
“那我可得好好利用起来。”古·拉哈脚步轻得几乎要飞起来：“有你在调查工作一定会更有趣，真期待啊！”  
“在此之前先得挨过地狱航行才行，你知道吗，为了防止长途轮船上的储备粮变质造成食物中毒所以食物的含盐量都很高，吃多了容易掉头发。”光故意顿了顿，坏笑着瞟了眼古·拉哈引以为傲的蓬松尾巴，耳语道：“也容易掉毛。”  
猫魅族的尾巴毛瞬间呲成了绒球。  
谈笑间，光将古·拉哈的手攥在掌心，感受脉搏隔着皮肤传来的细微波动。当日，海面平稳无涛，天空万里无云，不论是风速还是能见度都是出航远行的最佳时机，就算占星术仍然差劲到足以气死教授，光也能预言，这将会是一个完美的契机。  
他们正踩在没人走过的陌生雪原上，前方是不着边际的满天飞雪，后背是荒无人烟的寂静荒原，除了身边人的掌心外没有任何可以依赖的存在。仅靠现有情报并得不到什么结论，是福是祸也同样无从考究。不过光却不那么在乎，哪怕等在前方的是火池炼狱，他也有握着这双手走下去的勇气和力量。  
汽笛声刺破天际，在海鸥高亢的嘶鸣声中，一场没有罗盘和航海图的漫长旅途徐徐拉开帷幕。  
  
END


End file.
